far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
T.I.A.M.A.T
Following the attacks on Orpheus, agents of the Velan Ministry of Merits under influence of the Conclave, together formed the organization REDACTED and justified the events on Orpheus and after, by naming the series of events Operation Kali Yuga. The formation of REDACTED inevitably triggered the Velan end time plans: T.I.A.M.A.T ''' (Transit Infrastructure And Mass Archive Termination). They destroyed all of Vela’s core services by first wiping servers and then blowing up these physical facilities: * The Great Library Server * Great Library Information Services * Velan Secure Storage Systems * The Musaeum of Pharos * The LINES Facilities * LINES Subscriptions & Services * LINES Navigational Forecast * HORIZONS Surface Navigation Software __TOC__ Several of these services were tied to relay stations, that were part of the PRISM exchange network. All LINES services and HORIZONS were supported by the OBELISKS network, while all services of the Great Library were tied to Library CARDS. Both OBELISKS and Library CARDS were keeping track of when they had received the last update from a Velan ship. Most commonly this would be the HVS Search Engine or HVS Input Query, two ships in service of the Great Library, touring the sector to collect data queries and deliver the answers from the Great Library to the Library CARDS system. As the facilities on Pharos were not putting out updates anymore, the self-destruct mechanisms of the Velan relay stations triggered after: * 90 days for core systems * 180 days for all other systems Aftermath Velan Pirate Fleet There was always a rumor about pirate activity around Haqani and especially the space station Seminole 6. After the fall of the Velan government, many Velans with a spacer background, joined the ranks of these pirates under Admiral Abhayananda “Lucky” Dharmaditya and fled the core. Velan Resistance Movement After the fall of the government, terrorist cells sprung up independently from each other on both Haqani and Pharos: * '''The Ascended: A group of terrorists, mainly former Umzingeli (= Haqani ranger units), operating on Haqani and sabotaging each and every imperial installation. They are fanatical, up to and including suicide bombers. * TIAMAT: A group of terrorists, mainly former employees of the Library and Musaeum, operating on Pharos and sabotaging each and every attempt to restore the educational and navigational installations. More subtle than fanatical, they use both classic terrorist schemes and social engineering. A splinter group of the resistance group fled to Ergus, where they ingratiated themselves with the local tyrant. They are tirelessly working to destroy what is left of Velan assets on the planet, sow anti-imperial sentiment, and attack any group trying to get access to the planet's Preceptor Archive. Agents of T.I.A.M.A.T After everything was said and done in the Perithr system agents involved in executing T.I.A.M.A.T have spread out throughout the whole sector, continuing to sabotage navigation, travel, and knowledge related installations. Here a list of confirmed sightings: * Artik 4, Refueling Station, Sl 8615 * Holden 1, Space Station, Bergunn * Manah 6, Refueling Station, Pujaya Nita * Tarsus 5, Research Base, Oenon * Valverde 8, Refueling Station, Almu Gerbia Some documents around the hidden T.I.A.M.A.T agents and the secret cabal that leads them could be discovered: * DOCUMENT: VX-RHO-06 Rumors The following rumors reveal some of Vela's secrets. Read at your own risk. (Expand to the right) Operation Secret Harbor The secret cabal that was mainly responsible for the destruction of the Velan services also had access to the true maps of the system. They were very outdated, but showed at least one more star system than the official maps of the sector. Before they triggered the destruction, they made back-ups of the most important and most secret information (e.g. from the Velan Secure Storage Systems) and sent expeditions carrying this information to all the hidden systems. Private Expeditions Some of the old Velan families also had knowledge or heard rumors about star systems off the official map. When the fall of Vela was imminent, they took the chance and funded their own expeditions, jumping to who-knows-where. Category:The Velan Ascendancy Category:History Category:TIAMAT